os pour Tatsu chan
by yume-chan05
Summary: Voilà Tatsu, avec beaucoup de retard voici enfin le HPSB pour ton anniversaire, m'en veut pas c'est un massacre. Amourette entre le vampire siri et son filleul
1. Chapter 1

Harry soupira une énième fois de la soirée. Non, rectification : Harry soupira une énième fois depuis le début de la matinée.

En effet, notre héros national ne pouvait pas dormir.

Il regarda son réveil : 2 heures du matin.

_Allons bon ! Même avec Voldemort sous terre je n'arrive pas à dormir ! _Pensa Harry en soupirant.

Effectivement, Harry avait tué Voldemort il y avait cela environ cinq mois. Malgré tout il se sentait mal, à 17 ans il avait lancé un avada kedavra et pour ce sort de la mort on l'avait félicité, applaudit, acclamé.

Pourtant, voyant qu'il allait mal, tout l'ordre du phénix avait entrepris une tâche difficile : ramener Sirius, le parrain de Harry mort lors de sa 5ème année dans le département des mystères. Mais pourtant cela ne fut point dur. Dès qu'ils avaient pénétraient dans le département concernait (c'est-à-dire Remus, Severus ; à contre cœur évidemment même si il avait commençait à « apprécier » Harry, et Minerva, les autres étant hospitalisés ou morts), ils avaient trouvé Sirius, prostré près de l'endroit ou il avait disparu, derrière ce voile, il y a deux ans.

Il avait le visage baissé, les vêtements en lambeaux. Il devait avoir perdu quelques kilos mais ne présentait aucunes blessures physiques.

Ils l'avaient aussitôt emmené à Square Grimmaud et fait appeler Pomfresh qui l'avait examiné.

Son diagnostique était clair : Sirius avait besoin de repos et de calme.

C'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même dans la chambre voisine à Harry depuis environ deux semaines. Ils étaient seuls tout les deux, Mme Pomfresh venant de temps en temps pour voir l'état de Sirius.

Dès que Harry l'avait revu il avait était paralysé sur place et s'était effondré en larme. Sirius avait aussitôt accouru jusqu'à lui et il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Harry lui avait rendu son étreinte, murmurant le prénom de son parrain dans une litanie désespérée.

Après ils avaient longuement parlé, des heures entières, chaque jour. Et son parrain lui assurait qu'il avait vécu son expérience comme un long sommeil dont il n'avait même pas réellement conscience et que s'était probablement grâce à la mort de Voldemort qu'il avait pu se réveiller.

Ils passèrent ensuite la majorité de leur temps ensemble, se promenant de temps en temps dehors avec des sorts de camouflage. Bien que Sirius eu été innocenté lors de sa pseudo mort, lui et Harry préféraient parcourir la ville inconnito, sans regards globuleux les suivants. Mais ils préféraient rester dans la maison, réaménagée par Harry.

A présent Square Grimmaurd n'avait plus son allure sombre d'autrefois, au contraire elle était même très jolie.

Harry avait lui-même refait la peinture, couleur crème et bleu, cela dépendait des pièces, il avait opté pour plusieurs couleurs mais nous n'allons pas les définir.

Les meubles étaient taillés dans du chêne et tout dans la maison inspiré la chaleur et un sentiment de confort et de bien être (N.A : dsl, je ne m'attarde pas sur la description de la maison).

Ces deux semaines avaient été les plus belles de la vie de Harry, il avait pu apprendre à connaître son parrain et s'était attaché à lui si bien qu'aujourd'hui il en était amoureux.

Bien qu'il s'était refusé à le croire, il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments le jour ou Sirius était passé à travers le voile, mais il avait jugé que ces sentiments étaient normaux parce qu'il considérait Sirius comme son deuxième père et il ne pensait pas à ce moment là que c'était des sentiments amoureux qu'il ressentait. Pourtant aujourd'hui il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il aimait Sirius, d'un amour pur et vrai.

Alors que Harry se martyrisait l'esprit il entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre de son parrain. Aussitôt il se leva et se dirigea vers la dite chambre.

Arrivé devant la porte, Harry donna trois légers coups.

-Sirius ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt les bruits cessèrent et Harry attendit plusieurs minutes devant la porte close avant de se décider à entrer, son parrain aller peut être mal, il n'allait pas retourner dans sa chambre tout de même !

Il abaissa la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

-Sirius ?

Aucune réponse.

Harry pénétra dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Il fit quelques pas et aperçu une silhouette, debout, dos à lui et à seulement quelques mètres.

-Sirius ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

-Harry….Sors de ma chambre et vite, lui répondit la voix de Sirius dans un bas murmure.

-Mais…non Sirius, dis moi ce que tu as j'ai entendu du bruit et je me suis….

Harry sursauta lorsque la porte se ferma d'un claquement sec. Il commença à trembler légèrement lorsque Sirius se retourna lentement vers lui et il recula inconsciemment vers la porte désormais close.

-Si-sirius ? Appela le jeune homme de sa voix tremblante.

-Je t'avais dit de partir, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouter ? Souffla son parrain d'une voix presque désespérée.

-Mais, je….

Il ne pu plus rien dire car il se retrouva acculer à la porte avec force.

Une bouche vorace se dirigea vers le cou du jeune homme et le mordit, aspirant le sang de Harry par de longues goulées.

Harry poussa un cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque son parrain aspira une première gorgée de son sang.

Son parrain le prit dans ses bras pour avoir un meilleur accès à la gorge tendre de son filleul.

Celui-ci, plongé dans sa léthargie, pensa furtivement que son parrain était un vampire (N.A : non tu crois xD) et se faire sucer le sang et qui plus est par son parrain le fit gémir sourdement.

Il s'agrippa aux épaules de Sirius et il sentit ses jambes fléchir mais il était bien soutenu par son cher parrain qui continuait à se délecter du merveilleux nectar que son filleul lui « offrait ».

En entendant le gémissement de pur plaisir du jeune brun, Sirius resserra son étreinte autour du corps frêle, leur virilité, maintenant pleinement réveillées, se pressant l'une contre l'autre, leur envoyant à tous deux des décharges électriques qui les firent gémir en concert.

Enfin Sirius se retira des chairs de Harry, ayant étanché sa soif il n'avait nul besoin de le tuer.

Sirius releva la tête et fixa son regard dans celui légèrement voilé de son filleul.

Ils dévisagèrent un long moment avant que Sirius ne s'abaisse à nouveau, mais pour cette fois, ravir les lèvres du petit brun.

Quand la langue s'insiuna dans sa bouche, Harry poussa un petit gémissement et s'en suivit un ballet sensuel de leurs bouches.

Sirius souleva Harry et se dirigea vers son lit ou il le déposa délicatement, sans délié leurs bouches.

Sirius se mit à califourchon sur le corps de Harry et délaissa sa bouche pour retrouver son cou ou il lécha la plaie faite par ses crocs.

Sa bouche descendit sur son torse tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient sa chemise, dévoilant un torse légèrement maigre mais bien fait.

Harry haleta et poussa un petit gémissement lorsque Sirius se mit à sucer ses tétons, lui provoquant des tremblements incontrôlables.

Une main baladeuse se dirigea vers son bas de pyjama qui fut enlevé prestement.

Sirius se releva pour admirer le jeune homme nu sous lui, car Harry ne portait, pour son plus grand plaisir, pas de sous vêtements.

Harry avait les joues rougies et une main devant sa bouche enflée par les baisers, comme si il ne voulait pas que son parrain l'entende gémir. Ses yeux à moitiés ouverts étaient voilés par le désir et son érection pointée vaillamment vers le plafond.

Sirius eu un regard prédateur et baissa son visage au niveau de la virilité du jeune homme. Il donna quelques coups de langue dessus, provoquant des sons aphrodisiaques de la part de Harry et qui excitèrent énormément le vampire.

Finalement il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et Harry se cambra à s'en briser les os et s'accrocha désespérément aux draps du lit. Il hurlait presque sous le plaisir que lui prodiguait Sirius, jamais il n'aurait pu penser que cela puisse être aussi bon.

Il vient violement dans la cavité chaude de Sirius, lâchant un pur cri d'extase.

Epuisé de l'orgasme très récent, Harry tourna son regard embué vers son parrain.

-AH !

Le cri que venait de poussé Harry était du à la présence en lui de trois doigts qui venaient de toucher sa prostate. Harry n'avait même pas senti Sirius les pénétrés à l'intérieur de son corps. Il continua à gémir et à se tortiller sous le plaisir que son cher parrain lui apportait.

Le jugeant assez préparé, Sirius retira ses doigts, s'attirant un grognement de frustration de la part de Harry qui ne le fit que sourire d'amusement.

Il se plaça entre les jambes de Harry et présenta sa virilité douloureusement tendue vers l'entrée encore inviolée de Harry qui lui lança un regard inquiet.

Sirius se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille que tout se passerait bien. Tout en disant ça il mordilla le lobe du petit brun qui gémit sous la caresse et entra doucement en lui.

Harry ne sentit presque pas la douleur tant Sirius était prévenant avec lui.

Au premier coup de hanche de Sirius, les deux amants gémirent fortement, le vampire continua ses va et viens, en touchant régulièrement sa prostate, dans le corps du jeune garçon qui ne faisait plus rien pour retenir ses gémissements et ses cris.

-Si-siri je vais..SIRIUS !

Harry éjacula entre leur deux corps en se cambrant au maximum. Sirius vient peu après en sentant les chairs de son filleul se resserraient autour de son membre.

Il s'effondra sur Harry et ils s'endormirent enlacer.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ce fut ce cri qui réveilla Harry en sursaut ainsi qu'un gros bruit sourd significatif d'une chute.

-Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?!

Harry, paniqué, regarda dans tout les sens et ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur la forme prostrée au sol, celle de son parrain qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

-Siri mais qu'est ce que…

-Par merlin Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai mordu et violé mon filleul !

-Mais quoi…

-Par Godric Harry pardonne moi, James va me tuer quand j'irais le rejoindre ! Oh pardon Harry !

Sirius fondit en larme et Harry, comprenant enfin ce qui se passer (N.A : oui, enfin, c'est le cas de le dire xD), se précipita vers Sirius et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu ne m'as violé Siri, j'étais consentant.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes Harry, je suis ton parrain et j'ai l'âge de ton père !

-Mais Siri, ça fait des années que je t'aime ! Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ! Hurla Harry au bord du désespoir.

Il était sur à présent que Sirius ne l'aimait pas, qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal quand il l'avait possédé. Harry commença à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Sirius, surpris de la déclaration de son filleul resta immobile les yeux écarquillés de surprise et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Il se ressaisit en voyant son petit Harry pleurait et il le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le consoler.

-Mais Harry…Hasarda-t-il, comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Je pourrais être ton père…

Harry releva ses yeux rougis et son visage ruisselant de larmes vers son parrain et lui répondit d'une voix douce :

-L'amour ça ne se contrôle pas Siri, et l'âge ne change rien à ça. Cela fait plusieurs années que je t'aime et quand je t'ai vu sombrer mon cœur s'est déchiré, c'est peut être à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments à ton égard. Quand tu as disparus j'étais perdu, j'ai pleuré des nuits entières, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même et quand tu es revenu, j'ai eu l'impression de mourir tant ma joie était palpable alors s'il te plait ne me rejette pas, ne me rejette pas…

Il s'accroche désespérément à son parrain en continuant de pleurer. Son parrain le sera fort dans ses bras, encore chamboulé de la tirade de son précieux filleul. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et lui souffla doucement qu'il ne le quitterait jamais.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que les autres apprirent la relation des deux hommes. Au début, ils avaient été choqués, mais ils s'étaient très vite habitués et étaient même heureux pour le nouveau couple.

Harry était devenu le calice de Sirius après avoir appris que son parrain avait été transformé lors de son sommeil artificiel par on ne sait quel moyen.

Ils vécurent heureux pour toujours, étant dorénavant immortels, ils en profitaient pleinement.

Et oui ! Vous croyez peut être qu'ils vont rester dans leur lit toute l'éternité ? Quoique…peut être qui sait.

Fin

* * *

Tatsu, je t'avais prévenue, cette fic est un massacre ! Une horreur et le lemon va bien avec ! Et en plus de ça je te l'écris plusieurs mois après ton anniv, vraiment désolée !

Mama… comment j'ai pu écrire cette chose (finit à 1h47 XD).

En plus c'est ultra fleur bleue et incompréhensible par endroit, super facile et super niais, mes autres os étaient mieux. Arg ! par Salazard je deviens poufsouffle ! TT

Encore dsl pour cette horreur Tatsu, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop ;;.


	2. 2ème version! si si

-Si-Sirius ! A-attend !

-Oh non Harry…

Et Sirius continua sa course fulgurante à travers les rue,s éclairées par des lampadaires, poursuivit par un Harry essoufflait et qui en avait marre de lui courir après (N.A : j'vous ai bien eu hein :D).

Enfin ils atteignirent Square Grimmaurd, Sirius entrant comme un chien fou dans la maison vide le premier, suivit de Harry qui lui, arriva cinq minute plus tard.

A peine eu-t-il fermé la porte qu'il s'effondra au sol.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas endurant Harry ! Rigola Sirius mort de rire.

-C'est…c'est pas drôle ! Souffla Harry au bord de l'hyperventilation, toi t'es un chien !

-Si tu crois que c'est une raison ! Toi qui as vaincu Voldy, je te croyais plus sportif!

Effectivement, Harry avait tué Voldemort il y avait cela environ cinq mois. Malgré tout il se sentait mal, à 17 ans il avait lancé un avada kedavra et pour ce sort de la mort on l'avait félicité, applaudit, acclamé.

Pourtant, voyant qu'il allait mal, tout l'ordre du phénix avait entrepris une tâche difficile : ramener Sirius, le parrain de Harry mort lors de sa 5ème année dans le département des mystères. Mais pourtant cela ne fut point dur. Dès qu'ils avaient pénétraient dans le département concernait (c'est-à-dire Remus, Severus ; à contre cœur évidemment même si il avait commençait à « apprécier » Harry, et Minerva, les autres étant hospitalisés ou morts), ils avaient trouvé Sirius, prostré près de l'endroit ou il avait disparu, derrière ce voile, il y a deux ans.

Il avait le visage baissé, les vêtements en lambeaux. Il devait avoir perdu quelques kilos mais ne présentait aucunes blessures physiques.

Ils l'avaient aussitôt emmené à Square Grimmaud et fait appeler Pomfresh qui l'avait examiné.

Son diagnostique était clair : Sirius avait eu besoin de repos et de calme.

Cela faisait environ deux mois qu'il était de retour.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vainqueur ?

-Lequel ? Moi ou toi ? demanda innocemment Sirius.

Harry le regarda blasé et Sirius explosa de rire, ce qui fini d'achever Harry qui se releva en grognant contre, je cite : « ce stupide sac à puce galeux ».

Il commença à monter les escaliers avec peine, toujours suivit du rire, ou de l'aboiement, de son parrain.

Arrivé à l'étage, Harry se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Il arriva devant la porte de la salle d'eau et l'ouvrit avant d'y pénétrer.

La salle de bain était simple mais spacieuse pour y tenir à quatre. Les murs étaient recouvert de carreaux bleus pâles et blanc neige.

Harry commença à ôter ses vêtement avec une précaution du à ses membres endoloris par la course. Il laissa ses habits en tas à même le sol et se dirigea vers la baignoire, qui s'était remplie magiquement et se glissa dans l'eau tiède, avec délice.

Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux.

Au moins quelques minutes

Mais les quelques minutes se transformèrent vite en heures car Harry, vous vous en doutez bien, s'était endormi, bercé par l'eau tiède dont la température ne baissait jamais.

Il fut réveillé par une douce caresse sur sa joue.

Il papillonna doucement des cils et consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il plongea d'une une mer azur qui le caressait gentiment du regard.

-Siri ? Demanda Harry d'une voix ensommeillée

-Tu t'es endormi, répondit son parrain d'une voix douce tout en continuant à caressait la joue rougit par la chaleur ambiante de la pièce, vu que tu ne descendais pas je me suis inquiété.

Sirius lui sourit doucement et les joues de Harry rougirent de plus bel lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il était nu dans l'eau. Sirius, s'apercevant de sa gène, le grand brun rigola doucement avant de se pencher vers son filleul, plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Voyons Harry, tu es encore gêné depuis nos relations ?

Et il lui ravit ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et passionné.

Harry gémit doucement lorsque la langue taquine de son parrain s'insinua entre ses lèvres. Commença un long ballet sensuel que mené Sirius d'une main de maître et qui se transforma bien vite en baiser passionné.

Ha ? Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Eh bien oui, le parrain et son filleul sont amants, et depuis un long moment déjà, peu après le retour de Sirius (deux semaines après environ). Et je ne vous dis pas tout, il se trouve que Sirius est…

-AH ! Si-siri ! Ah ! Non ! Haleta Harry en sentant la bouche vorace de Sirius dans son cou.

Sirius s'était, pendant que je vous parlais, entièrement déshabiller et était allé rejoindre Harry dans son bain.

Il était à présent assis à califourchon sur Harry et sa bouche avait trouvé refuge dans son cou où plus précisément, ses canines avaient trouvé refuges dans sa peau et Sirius se délectait du nectar qu'un Harry gémissant de plaisir lui offrait.

Vous avez compris ? Oui, Sirius est un vampire, depuis son retour du voile et lui-même n'en a pas compris la raison, seul le besoin de sang et le goût de cendre des aliments lui avaient fait comprendre. Il avait fait de Harry son calice lors de la première soirée ou il s'était nourri de l'aliment de vie des vampires. Fort heureusement, les deux hommes s'aimaient et ils se l'étaient avoués cette nuit là, ne procurant donc aucun remords à Sirius.

Sirius agrippa le sexe érigé de son amant entre ses doigts ferme, s'attirant un râle de plaisir. Il entama un long mouvement de va et viens avec sa main et admira le corps alangui et gémissant qui se trouvait sous lui.

-Alors mon beau, tu veux réellement que je m'arrête ? Demanda-t-il en venant lécher la plaie du coup de Harry.

-Han ! Ah ! N-non siri ! Con-continue je t'en pris ! AAAAAAAAH !!!!

Harry se cambra violement et se deversa dans la main ferme de son parain. Il posa ses yeux brillant de désirs sur les yeux bleus profond du suceur de sang.

Hummmm, pas que de sang d'ailleurs pensa coquinement Harry avec un petit sourire pervers.

-Que signifie donc se petit sourire Harry ?

Le dénommé Harry lui fit un autre sourire et s'appuya sur son coude pour se relever. De son bars libre il encercla le cou de son parrain et lui ravi ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

-Prend moi, chuchota Harry quand il descella leurs lèvres.

Sirius ne se fit pas prier, son érection devenant de plus en plus douloureuse face à cet allumeur de service.

Il le prépara consciencieusement, enfouissant dans la chaire étroite un, deux puis trois doigts, les faisant aller et venir, s'amusant à faire des mouvement en ciseaux dans le corps frêle de l'adolescent qui gémissait et criait sous lui.

Finalement, Sirius retira ses doigts et le grognement de frustration fut bien vite stoppé par les lèvres du vampire alors qu'il pénétrait doucement de corps du petit brun.

Le dit petit brun ne ressenti aucune douleur, seulement un plaisir immense et infini. Sirius n'eu même pas le temps d'entendre que Harry s'habitue à sa présence que déjà ce dernier commençait à se mouvez sous lui, leur arrachant à tout deux un gémissement rauque.

Le grand brun reprit les commandes et saisis les hanches de Harry, le soulevant légèrement, et commença à le pilonner sans merci, au plus grand plaisir du dominé qui criait et gémissait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Sirius haletait au dessus de lui, il dirigea sa bouche vers le cou de son amant et le mordit une nouvelle fois, aspirant une goulée de l'élixir de vie qui faisait frémir ses papilles.

Cela fut le cou de trop pour Harry qui jouit violement entre leur de corps. Sirius, sentant les chairs se dresseraient autour de son membre éjacula à son tour dans le corps chaud et moite du garçon.

Sirius s'appuya aux rebords de la baignoire pour ne pas s'écraser sur Harry. Il le regarda un long moment et grava cette image pour toujours dans son esprit : Harry respirait difficilement, sa bouche rougie entrouverte à la recherche de l'oxygène qu'il réclamait, ses joues rougies et ses yeux clos.

Sirius se baissa au niveau de son oreille et prononça les deux mots qui faisaient toujours sourire Harry. Harry qui lui répéta la même chose.

Sirius se releva, se retirant du corps de Harry par la même occasion et sortit de la baignoire. Harry le regarda faire sans bouger, suivant chacun de ses gestes de son regard vitreux. Le vampire lui fit un doux sourire et le prit dans ses bras. Automatiquement, Harry noua ses bras autour de son cou et son parrain les emmena dans leur chambre.

Harry s'endormit sur le chemin et quand Sirius pénétra dans la chambre, il l'admira un instant avant de le déposer sur le lit aux draps repliés. Le grand brun se hâta de le rejoindre et rabattit les couvertures sur leur deux corps avant d'enserrer la taille frêle du jeune homme et de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Yume : deuxième version achevé !!!! elle est beaucoup mieux que la précédente à mon goût mais la qualité, c'est pas encore ça

Voilà Tatsu, comme demander j'ai laissé la première version (vilaine !). dis moi ce que tu en penses bisous


End file.
